KISSING
by jaywolfe
Summary: Peter and Caspian sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.... established relationship


Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I own nothing except my Harry Potter books and movies and pictures of Will Moseley and Ben Barnes.

Lucy was hiding in Caspian's room at the Cair, looking mournfully out the window. It was a few months after Caspian's coronation and kings and queens of old took it upon themselves to teach the new king everything he needed to know about his new kingdom. Right now, there was no Caspian and her Peter had gone with him to round up the last of the Telmarines. She was stuck at home with Susan and Edmund, whom Peter had ordered to stay behind to protect the girls' and the people. Everything had been peaceful albeit tense since they left, what with the Telmarines and Narnians clustered together in the same crowd. But things had gone haywire starting three days ago, hence Lucy hiding in Caspian's quarters.

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy had received a message from Peter that they would be arriving today. Susan had immediately resettled in her role of overlooking the castle's festivities and entertainments. All day every day since then, the Gentle Queen had ordered everyone around to make sure everything was clean and presentable for their feast. She got so bad that it got to the point that everyone, Telmarines and Narnians alike, were avoiding her. Edmund had taken to sleeping anywhere around the castle just so Susan won't find him. Lucy had slept in Peter's room the first night but Susan had found her since the Valiant Queen always sleeps in his room when he goes on campaigns ever since they had took the reign of Narnia. So the only place remained was Caspian's room and now, she was waiting impatiently for their return. She had missed her brother terribly as she hadn't been separated from him for so long. Of course, it didn't have anything to do with the fact that Peter had mentioned, in his message, that he had a gift for her. No sirree.

She smoothed down her dress and checked the courtyard again. Nope, still no sign of Peter, Caspian, and the army. She was starting to fall asleep when she heard it: The blessed sounds of hoofs beating against the stones and joyous cries of her friends and family. Without sparing a look around the room (she may have messed up the king's room while she occupied it for two days), she ran out in to the hall, and down the stairs. She was met with some of the servants of the castle but she didn't pay any attention to any one of them.

She halted to a stop next to Susan who was already in the courtyard with Edmund. Both were looking anxiously at the small regiment but made no move towards them. Susan glanced at her slightly sweating sister and frowned. "Lucy, where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you."

Edmund grumbled from her other side, "Where do you think she was, Su? She was hiding from you just like everyone here."

Lucy giggled while Susan glared at him. Before she could say anything, Lucy shrieked with all the happiness of a five year old.

"PETER!"

The High King looked up at the scream. He smiled so wide that Caspian was surprised it didn't crack his face. They were still a few yards away from the young king and queens when Peter got off his horse and walked ever so fast to meet the running Lucy. Every single soul in that yard had a smile on their face when Peter swung his little sister in his arms, both laughing with joy. Edmund and Susan had also shed their dignity and ran towards the other two.

Lucy pulled back a little and shouted, as if she still can't believe that her brother was in her arms, "You're back, Peter! Oh I missed you!"

Peter laughed. "I gathered as much, love." He rubbed his nose against hers, eliciting a giggle.

Edmund mockingly glared at his brother. "Glad to see you're back alive."

"Of course, Ed. You don't think I'd leave you three alone?" Peter asked. Edmund continued to glare at him when he sighed and a reluctant smile came to his face. Peter laughed again and pulled his brother into his arms in a one-armed hug (Lucy was still in his arms).

Edmund allowed it before stepping back. "I'm still mad at you for making me stay behind, Peter." The High King rolled his eyes before hugging Susan as well. He kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him.

Peter asked how things were and the four conversed with each other, sometimes words broken with laughter and teasing on Susan's expense. Everyone looked on with wonder and amazement. The relationship of the Pevensie siblings had always been a mystery to the Narnians. They were overly protective with each other, Peter more so as he takes on the position of being a surrogate father to his brother and sisters'. They respected each other and they simply adore the other.

Caspian looked on at the family that he had come to call his own. He loved them all and he cared for them. He never favored one over the other; he treats them all the same. He doesn't know what he would do without them in his life. He was brought out of his thoughts by Susan.

"Caspian, what are you still doing up there?" She said, smiling serenely at him. "Come here and give us a hug."

Caspian rolled his eyes and proceeded to obey the eldest queen. She may be the Gentle but when she is set in her ways, there is no dissuading her. He didn't even stand straight when he was tackled to the ground by a very excited Lucy. She hugged him tight and whispered in his ears, "I'm glad you're back, safe and sound."

He smiled and hugged him to her. Peter said, disgruntled, "All right, that's enough. You realized I could kill you for being in a very compromising situation with my sister, don't you, King Caspian?"

As Lucy was hoisted off of him, Caspian rolled his eyes while Susan slapped Peter over the head. Edmund helped him up and dusting himself off, he said, quite mischievously, "Jealous, my king?"

Susan gave a very un-ladylike snort; Edmund guffawed; Peter glared, and Lucy simply giggled at the antics of the two of the most important men in her life. She interrupted before she had to see something that she simply would not understand. Although she knew that Caspian and Peter were in a relationship, as do Susan and Edmund, she wanted her eyes to remain as pure as it was the day she was born, her love for them put aside. Besides, the two older kings didn't know that the rest of the Pevensie bunch knew about the two of them.

Lucy decided to interrupt them so she can get her gift. She cried, "Peter, what did you get me? Can I have it now, please?"

Susan scolded her for her lack of patience. Peter chuckled and said, "Su, it's all right." He reached in to one of his pockets and took out a gold chain. The pendant was a lion; it was made to look like Aslan. Surrounding the lion was a swan, knight, rose, and a shield and sword.

Lucy and Susan gasped at the beautiful necklace. The former looked at her brother with shining eyes. "It's beautiful, Peter? How?"

Peter just smiled and bent down to his little sister's level. "It doesn't matter. I'm glad you like it, love. Those symbols represent me, Susan, Edmund, and you. That way, you won't ever be alone. We'll always be with you."

Lucy threw her arms around his neck and just held him tight. She pulled back and held out the chain. Understanding, Peter took it and she turned around. He clasped the chain around her slender neck and gave it a kiss before she turned around. Lucy smacked a kiss on his cheek before she said, "Thank you, Peter. I love you."

"I love you, too, my Valiant Queen."

Caspian, Susan, Edmund, and everyone in the courtyard smiled at the sight before them. Peter's love for "his little girl" never ceased to amaze the inhabitants of Narnia. It never gets old watching them.

Lucy looked up at Susan and Edmund and asked, "Do we still have to tease them about you-know-what?"

Peter and Caspian looked at each other with equally confused expressions. Caspian said, "Tease us about what, Lu?"

Lucy, Edmund, and Susan smirked at the two clueless kings standing before them before moving back a few feet from them. Lucy and Edmund glanced at each other before uttering the most horrifying chant Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia, had the misfortune of hearing:

_Peter and Caspian, sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes a fight_

_Second comes a kiss_

_Third comes a Caspian with a hickey on his neck!_

Lucy and Edmund ended their song in a scream for the whole of Narnia to hear them. Sharing a gleeful laugh with Susan at the looks on Peter and Caspian's face, the three mischievous sovereigns turned tail and ran, laughing the whole way back.

Peter turned a very bold color of red while Caspian had his mouth wide open that Oreius thought if there had been flies, they would made a lovely home in the dark haired king's mouth. Caspian spun at Peter, shouting, "You marked me?! I told you not to mark me, you idiot!"

Peter yelled back, "Oh is that what you're angry at now? Are you serious?" Then turning away from his humiliated lover, he ran towards the castle.

"Lucy and Edmund, you two are dead meat!"

Caspian ran after the High King, yelling, "Don't you use that tone on me, Peter Pevensie!"

The Telmarines and Narnians enjoyed a good laugh at the kings' expense. Never had they laughed so hard since the battle and while the Telmarines won't ever deny it, it felt good. From somewhere in the castle, Caspian's roar was heard even from the Western Woods.

"LUCY! What did you do to my room?!"

The last thing the people of Narnia heard was Lucy's laughter, ringing throughout Cair Paravel.


End file.
